In the related art, a mobile terminal generally has a function of receiving Frequency Modulation (FM) signals. A terminal with a function of receiving FM signals is provided in A patent application (application No. 20081004083.6, and entitled “mobile terminal earphone”) discloses a terminal with a function of receiving FM signals, wherein an FM antenna of the terminal is realized by the earphone, namely FM signals are received by the earphone. The defect of the method is that: because an earphone line is long and an earphone needs to be worn when radio is listened each time, certain inconvenience can be brought to a user; in addition, a cost of the earphone is high, if the earphone is removed, the terminal utilizing the method cannot receive FM signals.
A patent application (application No. 200920105948.8, and entitled “FM antenna and terminal”) discloses a terminal for receiving signals by utilizing a built-in FM antenna, wherein, the FM antenna is placed externally, and a built-in antenna is specifically designed for receiving the FM signals, wherein the built-in antenna is realized by winding two different enameled wires on a fixed plastic board or a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The method solves the problem that a mobile terminal in the related art can listen to FM radio by only establishing connection with a wired earphone. However, the terminal according to the method occupies a larger internal space, and manufactures of the antenna and the terminal are not convenient to realize, so that a cost of the FM antenna is increased.